1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implements. More particularly, the present invention relates to shovels having ergonomic steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implements for penetrating and carrying soil or similar substances, such as shovels, typically include a work engaging portion, a formed step, and a handle. While holding the handle, the user of the implement applies force to the step with his or her foot to cause the work engaging portion to penetrate the soil. The user then lifts the implement to carry the soil to another location.
Conventional implements do not foster complete contact between the step and the user's foot. In a prior art implement shown in FIG. 6, an angle of approximately 75.degree. exists between the centerline of the handle and the step. However, an angle of approximately 90.degree. typically exists between the centerline of the handle and the bottom of the user's foot, when in its natural orientation. Thus, the user's foot, when in its natural orientation, will not fully engage the step.
Users of conventional implements can experience discomfort because of the orientation of the step. For example, the user's foot, when in its natural orientation, only contacts an edge of the step. That edge contact can cause discomfort to users wearing only light footwear or none at all. Further, the user must adjust his or her foot into an unnatural orientation during use to fully engage the step. The user may experience discomfort caused by the repeated application of force to the step with his or her foot in an unnatural orientation.
A user's foot may slip off a conventional implement because of the orientation of the step. The user's foot will not fully engage the step if the user maintains his or her foot in its preferred natural orientation. That lack of full engagement increases the probability that the user's foot will slip off the step when applying force to the step.